Me Adora
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: Uma das minhas primeiras ShikaTema. Song Fic da musica Me adora da Pitty. Seria muito mais fácil se ele admitisse...


Legenda:

Sublinhado = narração

Itálico = pensamento de Temari

Negrito = musica

Temari estava em seu habitual trajeto de volta a Suna depois de uma semana em Konoha para resolver assuntos burocráticos entre as duas vilas, porém o semblante da kunoichi estava pesado e visivelmente furioso.

Temari pov´s

_Esse idiota..._

_Sempre me irritando..._

_Nem na hora de se despedir de mim ele não deixa de me irritar..._

_Sempre com a mesma história homem X mulher..._

_Há anos com a mesma história..._

_Não muda o disco..._

_Maldito exame chunnin..._

_De todas as vezes que eu já perdi uma luta, aquela foi a mais decepcionante..._

_Um moleque... Éh... Um moleque sim... Era só isso que ele era naquela época..._

_Depender da desistência de um moleque pra ganhar uma luta..._

_Se meu pai estivesse vivo naquela época com certeza me mataria por ter tanta vergonha que a princesa do país do vento dependeu da desistência de um moleque pra ganhar uma luta..._

_...mas o pior de tudo foi ele me subestimar..._

_Com essa história de homem X mulher..._

_Eu até admito perder..._

_Mas jamais ser subestimada..._

"**Tantas decepções eu já vivi**

**Aquela foi de longe a mais cruel**

**Um silêncio profundo e declarei:**

**Só não desonre o meu nome"**

_Durante esses anos todos; exame chunnin, resgate do Uchiha, organização dos exames, ele mudou..._

_Éh eu tenho que admitir, se tornou mais responsável..._

_Não é mas aquele moleque..._

_É um shinobi respeitável e bonito... Uhrrr... Sem pudores né Temari..._

_Afinal não vou quer enganar até os meus pensamentos..._

_... Um preguiçoso idiota bonito..._

_Só que uma coisa ele não mudou..._

_Continua me julgando como uma problemática..._

_Uma problemática louca, que aterroriza a vida dele..._

_Uma problemática que se acha mais inteligente que ele..._

_Mas o gênio, Q.I. +200, não gosta de ouvir outras opiniões, ainda mais quando esta em público..._

_Finge que não me ouve..._

_Ah que ódio..._

_E quando eu consigo falar ele me olha com aquela cara e diz: Mulher problemática!_

_Ah! Porque ele me subestima tanto!_

"**Você que nem me ouve até o fim**

**Injustamente julga por prazer**

**Cuidado quando for falar de mim**

**E não desonre o meu nome"**

_Tem horas que ele me irrita tanto que dá vontade de pegar meu leque e o fazer voar a quilômetros de distância..._

_Diz que não precisa da minha ajuda..._

_Mas quando eu ajudo, fica com aquela cara de bebê chorão pra mim..._

_Lembro-me da luta com aquela vadia da vila do som..._

_Ele estava quase acabado...não tinha força...não tinha um plano em mente...nem um jutsu descente pra combater aquela flauta ..._

_Daí eu chego pra ajudar ele, e ele começa com aquela mesma história ..._

_Aff... Que história chata... Chata e idiota como ele..._

_Que vontade de fazê-lo voar..._

_Porém descontei na vadia..._

_Quando eu olhei pra cara dele..._

_Ahhh... Como eu adoro quando ele me olha com aquela cara..._

_Eu tive que rir..._

_Como ele consegue me enlouquecer de raiva e depois me fazer sorrir..._

_Bom...eu sei o porque, só queria que ele resolvesse admitir..._

"**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?**

**Ou devo apenas sorrir?**

**Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Pra você admitir"**

_Porque essa é a verdade; Ele me adora..._

_Se eu demoro mais de dois meses pra ir à konoha..._

_Ele arruma uma desculpa pra ir até Suna..._

_Se eu vou aplicar uma prova do exame, ele vai atrás, mesmo que seja só pra me criticar..._

_Se eu estou em uma batalha, ele para pra me ver lutar..._

_E a maior prova disso é aquela cara de bebê chorão que ele faz quando admite que precisa de mim..._

_Kukuku... Pro cara mais inteligente do país do fogo admitir que precisa de mim..._

_...hehe... Eu sou foda mesmo..._

_Pena que você só percebe a falta que eu faço depois que eu vou embora..._

_...inteligente..._

_É um burro..._

_Isso que ele é..._

"**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber"**

_Falando em ajuda..._

_Um grande defeito do Shikamaru que cresceu ao decorrer desses anos é a auto confiança..._

_Como pode se achar tanto! Como é difícil trabalhar com ele assim..._

_Que saudade eu tenho do Shikamaru moleque..._

_Só mexia a cabeça concordando..._

_Agora ele dá meia dúzia de palpites e não quer nem ouvir os outros..._

_Como ele gosta de fingir que não ouve as minhas opiniões..._

_Eu posso não ter o Q.I. dele, mas sou a única que entende o que se passa naquela cabeça..._

_Só de olhar pra ele eu já entendo o que ele esta pensando..._

_Antes de ele abrir a boca eu já sei o que vou responder pra ele..._

_Kukuku... O idiota olha pra mim pasmo..._

_Querendo saber o segredo, de como eu consigo..._

_Mas ele só vai entender quando deixar de me subestimar..._

"**Perceba que não tem como saber**

**São só os seus palpites na sua mão**

**Sou mais do que o seu olho pode ver**

**Então não desonre o meu nome"**

_Eu sei que eu não sou o tipo de mulher que ele sonhava..._

_..."nem bonita, nem feia" ..._

_Eu sou linda..._

_Eu não sou uma civil..._

_Eu sou uma kunoichi forte, respeitada, tenho cargo de chefia na minha vila, e sou brava, malvada e temida. Resumindo; eu tenho moral..._

_Eu sei que não vou fazer a vontade dele de ter uma mulher pilotando um fogão, um tanque e trocando fraldas..._

_... Aff, que pensamento mais idiota o dele..._

_Não sei da onde ele tirou isso ..._

_Afinal, nem a mãe dele é assim..._

_Eu não tenho culpa que ele idealizou a vida dele assim..._

_Ele também queria ser um simples shinobi ..._

_E hoje ele é um jounin..._

_Conselheiro do Hokage..._

_É as coisas mudam..._

_Eu aceito esses pensamentos dele..._

_Mesmo que eles nunca se realizem... Hehehe..._

_Aceito até a preguiça dele..._

_Eu tenho que admitir; a preguiça é o charme dele!_

_Aff...que idiotice Temari..._

_Ainda hoje você praguejou essa preguiça..._

_Ah... Mas quem eu quero enganar, é uma graça mesmo..._

_Agora o que eu nunca vou aceitar é ser subestimada._

"**Não importa se eu não sou o que você quer**

**Não é minha culpa a sua projeção**

**Aceito a apatia, se vier**

**Mas não desonre o meu nome"**

_Ah! Eu vou ficar maluca! Temari pára de pensar!_

_Tantas suposições, tantas lembranças..._

_Calma..._

_Espera ele tomar coragem, você não viu que hoje foi por pouco..._

_Aquela cara..._

_Ah! Que ódio! Porque não admitiu logo! Ficava me olhando..._

_E eu mais idiota ainda, ao invés de socar a cara dele..._

_Sorri..._

_Chega._

_Desliga a cabeça desse assunto. Ele disse que vamos conversar quando eu voltasse a Konoha no mês que vem..._

_Eu sei..._

_Eu tenho certeza que ele me adora._

Temari alegra o seu semblante do rosto e sorri.

"**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?**

**Ou devo apenas sorrir?**

**Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Pra você admitir"**

{Flash back is on}

- Até logo idiota.

- Até logo problemática.

- Porque você esta me olhando com essa cara? Gostou dos meus olhos?

- Como você se acha. Porque todas as mulheres se acham as mais belas?

- (gritando) Eu não sou qualquer uma! Eu sou a princesa do país do vento!

- Bem que eu sempre achei as histórias infantis mentirosas. Nelas as princesas são dóceis, educadas e tímidas.

- Nara Shikamaru, você quer sentir o poder do meu leque?

- Viu? Como você é uma princesa diferente.

- Sou uma princesa diferente, mais que você gosta!

- (vergonha) Eu? De onde você tirou essa idéia sua convencida?

- Porque vigia a porta do hotel onde eu estou pra ver se eu vou sair à noite;

- Porque vai a Suna sem ter missão;

- Porque ficou atrás de mim durante a semana toda, mesmo o Danzou não tendo designado você para essa missão;

- Porque você jogou repelente de mosquito na sala onde eu estava conversando com o Shino;

- Porque mentiu pro Kiba falando que o Akamaru tinha sido atropelado só porque ele iria me pagar um lámem;

- E porque não deixa o Izumo e o Kotetsu me recepcionarem nos portões da cidade, heim? Responde!

- (vergonha) Porque...Porque... Mendokuse...Porque... Você é problemática demais... E eles não terão a mesma paciência que eu tenho pra aturar você... Você é especial..., digo, ...você é uma mulher difícil de lidar... , então não é qualquer um que gosta..., digo, aguenta você gritando e ameaçando rajadas de vento por aí.

- Seu grosso! Estúpido! É tudo mentira sua!

- Olha nos meus olhos e repete tudo que disse!

- Não. Não vou repetir.

- Desculpa... Mais você me deixa nervoso... Não era isso que eu queria falar... Você complica tudo...mendokuse...

- Viu, era mentira. Porque não diz o que você realmente acha de mim Shikamaru.

- (pensou) Hoje não. Quando você voltar nos conversamos definitivamente e civilizadamente, e não aos berros nos portões da vila.

- Seu preguiçoso idiota.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta. (cara de preguiça)

Temari se espanta com o que ouviu e sorri.

- Até bebê chorão.

- Até problemática.

"**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber"**

Chouji= E ai Shikamaru conversou com ela?

Shikamaru= Nada. Ela é muito problemática, me descontrola, me irrita, me hipnotiza... E eu ADORO isso...

Fim.

...LEMBRETE !

... QUEM GOSTA COMENTA !


End file.
